Talk:BloodClaw Clan/@comment-50.14.194.200-20131117055303/@comment-68.101.231.220-20131117154109
Sorry if I was a little rude then. But Catßug needs to get her act together though. And the same things about what you said happened to me too. In kindergarten I was bullied by the older second graders beacause of my last name, and the kids in my grade didnt want me around them since the older kids humiliated me so much. I left that school in third grade but came back in the middle of the year. They were all happy to see me at first but around March-April, they started to ignore me. Their "funny gag" diminished a few days before the end of the school year. then around christamas, my parents had divorced. I was really devastated. I could'nt stop crying for weeks. Then my mom started to brainwash me and tell me that during their last fight he tried to choke my mom to death. I know he didn't though. My mom sooner or later began to take advantage of my kindness towards her. When ever I wouldn't do something she wanted to do, she would act all smailey and in a deep voice "Fine , and when I would try to talk to her, she would slam her bedroom door in front of my face. Their was one time she had told me to take her stuff out to the car when she was going o work because she was "busy" by busy she meant putting on her make up and chatting on the phone with her friends. I finally had enough and told her, " You can carry your own wieght, and I will carry mine, got it?!" She later had a hissy fit, when to the kitchen, and threw a magazine at me. There were several occasions where she slapped me. I was bullied alot in sixth grade. Two girls (lets just call them marcy and laren) took away my two best friends in the world. And they speaded rumors about me all over the school. I would sit alone all the time, sometimes crying, and hating my self for not killing myself earlier down the road. One time right after I got out of the shower, my mom was talking to my grandma on the phone, ( and lets just call me Erin, my human nooby name on FR) i heard her say that ,"Well I'm tired of her talking back to me (but honestly i was only protecting myself), and she said , "I'm going to just say this. Erin is a straight up bitch. She doesn't care about anyone, and I dont care about her anyways." I cried for a literal week. And apocolapse, if you're parents are saying that about you or phsically abusing you, tell the principal or the police. People dont deserve to be bullied and/or abused. Just talk to the school councelor or someone to cheer you up. It will help. And also, I'm sorry about the stuff I said. I was just really mad at Catßug. I was tired of herbullying my friends. I didn't mean to cause any hurt ot harm. Please forgive me.